monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Salamander/@comment-96.246.82.141-20160707164849/@comment-27950421-20160715155534
On the note of lizard intelligence, as a matter of fact it has not been proven thay lizards lack higher brain function. In fact all study on the subject of reptilian intelligence has shown that our knowledge of their intelligence and perhaps neurology as a whole is severely lacking. The Hinezumis gloves are practically sking tight, if they did have claws they would show under those things. And there's also the question as to why a serious fighter purposefully remove one of their own natural advantages from play. One or two exemplary fighters who are looking for a challenge, sure, but these images are depicting the average member of the race, not one an exemplary individual. One the sword, One Salamanders are traditionally swordsmen and the vast majority of them probably use swords like the one pictured in the profile. Just as Hinezumis ate traditionally martial artists and the vast majority of them are martial artists. Certainly some Salamanders may prefer hand to hand just as some Hinezumis might prefer the life of a banker to the life of a martial artist. These are the outliers, not the norm. The example your giving is a tribe of people with no access to that level of technology facing off against an insurmountable foe. A sword is not some insurmountable force that no bare handed fighter could possibly hope to overcome nor is it technology that Hinezumis don't have access to. A Hinezumi could very easily choose to train in as a swordsman and I'm sure that some do, however the majority of them choose to fight bare handed and I am certain that they all train so they know how to deal with a swordsman. Comparing a swordsman fighting a skilled martial artist to a fighter jet pilot fighting a Indio tribesman is not a fair comparison and you know it. Yes I would assume that Salamanders would also train in some hand to hand to deal with being disarmed, but not nearly to the extent that Hinezumis do. Sending an unarmed Salamander against a Hinezumi would be like sending a kid who just earned their white belt up against a 10th degree black belt. You don't see the bullshit behind that? It is a much more fair fight to allow the fighters to use the skills they trained to use then to tell a boxer that he's only allowed to kick or to tell a capieira user he's only allowed to punch. I fully realize that the Hinezumi has disadvantages when facing a sword but these are disadvantages that she had knowingly accepted when she chose to specialize in bare handed fighting and that she had trained to contend with and overcome unlike the disadvantage that the Salamander would have if she were forced to fight unarmed. And no, I'm not trying to make you mad. I'm trying to point out that your methods are flawed. Often they fail to give any definitive answer or they blatantly favor the Hinezumi.